Glimmer of Hope
by Jemima Rose
Summary: Lukas is shocked upon discovering what's resting in his rosebush. Norway and Fairy! Monaco


Hi everyone! Here's another work I did from the APH Rare Pair Week on Tumblr.

* * *

When Lukas reopened his eyes, he noticed that the sky had darkened considerably since he had first come out. He silently cursed himself for falling asleep in the garden again, and grumbled about his stiff neck as he got up and headed for the house. As he was leaving, he saw a faint pink glimmer from the corner of his eye. Curious, he turned around and caught sight of a small pink orb gently falling from the sky. And then landing in his rose bush with a quiet thud.

Lukas was immediately drawn toward the pretty light, entranced by its mystery. It was too early for lightning bugs and he had never seen any insect emit a color like that. Once he was in front of the rosebush, he gently pried away at the top layer (mindful of the thorns) to get a closer look. What he found indeed surprised him. It was no bug or any optical illusion. It was a small woman…with wings attached to her back. Could it be?

She had a crown of pink roses nestled atop her long, braided blonde hair. She wore a matching rosy ensemble with elbow-length gloves and a short sleeveless dress with a full, ruffled skirt. She was unbelievably alluring. Was Lukas crazy? Was he really staring at a fairy in his rosebush? Impossible. Fairies didn't really exist.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" she asked quietly.

She turned her bespectacled blue eyes on him in mild annoyance. The young man was startled and quickly looked away in response. His mind was still in disbelief. The fairy seemed to understand this before she spoke up again.

"Yes. I am a fairy. You're not dreaming nor crazy." This did little to calm him but he continued to listen.

"It's odd though. The fact that you're able to see me I mean. Most humans can't see mystical creatures. Are you mystical young human?" She questioned with just a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"No. I don't think so." He replied hesitantly. Sure, he had always been an avid reader of fantasy and mythical stories but surely that didn't make him "mystical". An awkward silence passed before he spoke again.

"Um, I'm curious. What are you doing in my rosebush Miss…?"

"Corinne. You may call me Miss Corinne." She corrected. "And your name is?"

"Lukas."

"Well Mr. Lukas, I usually try to stay away from the humans but I had an emergency." Miss Corinne gestured to one of her wings. "I got attacked by another flying creature which resulted in my injured wing and is the reason why I landed in your bush. Which I am terribly sorry for."

"That's quite alright Miss Corinne." He assured her. "But, how will you get home now that your wing is injured?" How was he speaking so calmly right now?

The rose fairy paused, deep in thought. Then she gave a sigh of defeat, resting her head in her hands.

"I don't know Mr. Lukas. I'm too far away from home and it'll be a few days before I'll be able to fly again."

The young man felt empathy for the fairy's situation. She really did seem upset about the whole ordeal. But the only thing he could offer her was…

"Stay here." He commanded.

Miss Corinne looked up at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean stay here at my house. Just until you get better. It wouldn't do you any good to be out in nature in your current state." He couldn't believe he was asking a fairy to stay at his house. If his friends saw him now, they would think he was crazy. _He_ thought he was crazy for offering this arrangement.

"That is very forward of you Mr. Lukas." She stated. "But how can you trust me so easily? What if I were a dark fairy, who could harm you? What if _you_ are the one who's evil?"

"You don't seem or look like the type." He said, taking in her flowery pink attire. "Besides, you would have hurt me by now with your magic. I'm just a human, what could I do to you?"

Her eyes widened slightly in response.

"That…is true." Again, she was quiet in thought for a few moments.

"Well Mr. Lukas, I am in a desperate situation right now. I think I shall take you up on your offer. If you'll allow me." Miss Corinne gave a gentle blush.

She inched forward toward an opening in the bush. And the young man offered her his hand to rest on. Carefully, lifting her out of the bush, he made his way inside with her. Corinne was still wary of humans in general but, she felt that she could trust this young man. There was something mysterious about him that she was curious to discover.

* * *

I based Monaco's appearance off of her Tinkerbell costume from the Hetaween event. I originally wasn't going to continue this but now I'm having second thoughts. If people like it I may continue and develop it more.


End file.
